


Shut Up And Dance

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Series: King's College [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Belly Dancing, M/M, Teasing, john can move his hips like /woah/, lafayette is a hella good dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette tapped away again at the cell phone, looking back to John with a playful look in his eyes. “I feel like I already know the answer after watching you, but… Can you dance like Shakira?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunken_ships (sunken__ships)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunken__ships/gifts).



> dedicated to @sunken_ships ! thank you for getting me off my lazy ass and writing again!

Every Tuesday since the second week of school, Alexander had attended a debate meeting. Every Tuesday since the second week of school, John would kiss him goodbye and stay back in the room. He would listen to music, work on homework, whatever happened to catch his interest for that day. He found this routine to be rather nice, taking the little bit of alone time to defuse and get ready for the rest of the week. Naturally though, after a few weeks, this did get boring. He could only watch so much Netflix, clean the room so many times, do so much homework before he craved something new. 

That’s when he saw the posters hanging in their dormitory’s common room. He immediately took one of the little tabs and called the number, and before he knew it, he was signed up for what may have been the strangest extracurricular activity he had ever been a part of. He was nervous the first day, naturally, but when he was greeted by an overly enthusiastic Frenchman, he had a feeling that the class wouldn’t be too horribly bad. His nerves melted away as soon as the man practically skipped over to him and took his hands.

“Mon ami! You must be John Laurens, the one who called this weekend!” 

Taken by this stranger’s enthusiasm, he gave a shy nod, but soon warmed up to him. “Oh, uh. Yeah, that’s me. And you are?”

“Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette! Please though, Lafayette, or Laf. Much less to remember.” The other gave a wink. “So, since you’re so early…” They both glanced to the clock. Four thirty PM. The class started at five. Shit. “Maybe you could show me what you already know?”

John’s breath caught in his throat. Did he know anything? He had always known how to Waltz, even Charleston and Madison, but… Well, he certainly couldn’t do anything that this class expected him to do. 

Noticing his newfound tension, Laf squeezed his hand and gave an endearing look. “Ah, mon ami, you've never tried belly dancing before? It is alright. Follow my lead?” He bounced over to the stereo and tapped away at the phone plugged into it. The room came alive with music that John had never heard before. Percussion pumped through him and he honestly felt alive. He closed his eyes and let the rhythm take over him. He counted along to the rhythm in his mind, finding it to be a bit difficult to follow at first, but before long, he opened his eyes, ready to join in until…

 _Oh, wow_.

Lafayette had stripped out of his baggy shirt, revealing a trim expanse of muscle which rolled and twisted with him perfectly. He wasn’t even human anymore. He was the music. John was in a trance as he watched Laf’s body move so fluidly, something that he didn’t even know was humanly possible. The Frenchman soon had his hands extended out towards John, asking him to join in. He was nervous, but he kicked off his shoes and joined Lafayette, matching his movements the best he could. Once the song came to a stop, Lafayette twirled John around. 

“Mon ami, you catch on quickly. But I cannot see your movements through your clothing. Jeans and a baggy shirt do not work here.” He pouted his lower lip, and John’s mind went back to the advertisement for the class, stating that tighter clothing would be required, something form fitting that was still easy to move in. Normally that comment would have been off-putting, but with another look to Lafayette, who stood before him practically naked (no shirt, brightly colored leggings, no shoes), he supposed that it wasn’t that strange of a request. He rolled his eyes a little and took a deep breath, stripping off the oversized t-shirt and tossing it aside, then wiggling out of the denim. He was left in workout shorts, still a little loose, but tight enough around his hips that Lafayette could watch his movements now. He looked the other over once more and decided he would need to look into leggings like that if he planned to keep up with the classes. 

After Lafayette spun him around and gave a pleased hum, he went back to the stereo. “Alright, I know that you know this. Everyone knows this, and I’m sure you’ve seen the video…” He tapped away again at the cell phone, looking back to John with a playful look in his eyes. “I feel like I already know the answer after watching you, but… Can you dance like Shakira?” 

Oh, sweet Jesus. 

“Lafayette, I’m not so sure I can do that. I don’t even know the song.” John said quickly. The last part was one of the biggest lies John had told in a very long time.

“I don’t believe that for a moment. And how will we know if you do not try?” Laf responded with ease, hitting play and immediately rolling his hips along with the music. He looked like he may well have been straight out of the video. John was shocked. Of course it wasn’t long before Lafayette was doing his best to get John to dance along, calling out that “I know you know the dance”, “You’re almost there, move your whole body, Laurens!” and “Close, so close!” 

Finally, about halfway through the song, John had given in and let go of his restraints, cutting loose to dance with Laf. He matched the other step for step. He wasn’t nearly as graceful as the other, but he had the steps, and judging by the look on the Frenchman’s face, he had the hip movements pretty well, too. Of course, he knew that the game was up when he started to hum along as he danced. Lafayette grinned to him all too smugly. He had been caught in his lie, Lafayette knew that he was pop garbage. He didn’t seem to care all that much, because by the song’s end, he was clapping his hands together and bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Mon ami, it’s beautiful! I did not expect that out of you at all!” Lafayette cheered. John felt his cheeks flush with more than just the exertion. “Just a little more muscle control, more practice, ah, Laurens you are a natural!” 

John wiped his brow and sucked in a breath, muscles shaking a little. His smile was unmistakable though, pure happiness and surprise. “You’re serious?” 

“Oui!” He beamed at John. “Do you still plan to attend the classes? I could have you trained in this in no time!” Laf said, bouncing in place on the balls of his feet. 

A moment of contemplation passed and John soon nodded. “I think I’d like to… Could we… If I keep coming early, if you’re here.. Could we do this again, the one on one training?” 

Lafayette was grinning so brightly that John could have gone blind. “Mon ami, I would love that! We can meet up on weekends as well, I have a very open schedule.” He said simply, hurrying to the duffel bag on stage and rifling around for his phone. Before he came back, John grabbed his out of his jeans. The pair exchanged smiles and numbers, then made plans for a dance date and brunch the coming Sunday. 

~~

About a month into the endeavor, John had improved to the point that he and Laf were neck in neck with their abilities. Lafayette could barely contain his pride for the other, and soon offered John a position to help teach the class. It was unpaid (Laf was unpaid as well, the entire class was a volunteered pet project of his), but it did fill in the empty space on Tuesdays quite nicely, and he did enjoy Lafayette’s company quite a bit, so John accepted and the team was soon teaching the class together. 

Somehow, the conversation had never come up between John and Alexander. Both of them were usually exhausted by the time they returned home from their respective activities every Tuesday, and they just snuggled up together and went to sleep. Neither of them seemed to find anything amiss. If anything strange happened at debate, John surely knew about it from Alexander’s blog posts or tweets, which happened damn near instantly. As for Sunday’s, Alexander didn’t question John’s absences. It was one of the few chances Alexander had to sleep in, and by god, he took it. He usually wasn’t out of bed until John came back, anyway, so he usually didn’t know he was ever gone. 

John was fine with this. He was still a little embarrassed by the hobby, so he would take any chance he could to make sure Alexander didn’t question it, or really even catch on that something could be happening.

Naturally, John got too comfortable in their routine, and didn’t expect Alexander to come home early, well… Ever. So when Alexander did manage to come home early one night, he found John in the middle of their room, back to him. He was wearing a tight pair of leggings (so that’s what those oddly colorful things in the laundry hamper were) and.. Only that. Wow. Alexander’s eyes went over him a few times, taking in every muscle, every freckle, everything that he could commit to memory at that moment. God, this was the best surprise he could ever have.

Alexander was quiet, making sure John couldn’t hear him over the music that he was playing. He wanted to keep watching, and would even surrender his “welcome home” kiss to do so. 

John’s movement were the most fluid, most brilliant things Alexander had ever seen. He was like a painting , easy brush strokes and vibrant colors. Alexander couldn’t look away, especially when, _oh God_ when John began to move his hips.

Everything was so smooth, so… Wow. Alexander had gone slack-jawed for a moment, but soon corrected it and kept watching. John’s body swayed in time to the music and his hips snapped to the drum rhythm as if they were controlling it. His arms were over his head as his stomach rolled, hips gyrating in tight circles, swaying back and forth… Oh, Christ, if only he knew what it was doing to Alexander. 

Every motion was intentional, sultry and in perfect time with the heavily percussion based music. His hips ticked like clockwork to the beat, until they began to rock quickly from side to side, John now beginning to turn around and rotate his hips perfectly. Alexander could see the beads of sweat forming at his temples, and the slight color in his cheeks (He had clearly been at this for a while). His thick curls bounced with every step he took, every roll his body made and every shimmy of his shoulders. He had that smile on his face, the one he got when he was truly passionate about something, and his eyes were closed until he faced Alexander entirely. They opened slowly, almost as if that had been choreographed as well, but all movement stopped when he locked eyes with Alexander. His cheeks flushed red with more than the exertion now, and he was frozen. 

“Goodness, John, this is quite the development. I didn’t know you could do that.” Alexander gave a smile. John’s arms fell and he seemed to close in on himself a little. 

“Oh, God, you’re home early, shit, it’s just a dumb thing, you weren’t supposed to see.” He squeaked out quickly. Alexander didn’t know why he was so defensive about it. 

“John, love, it was amazing.” He said softly, opening his arms and giving a smile, trying to calm the other down. “Nothing to be ashamed of.” 

John took a few slow steps close to him and leaned against him, allowing Alexander to wrap around him. He was embarrassed, but that didn’t keep him from leaning into the touch and taking his welcome home kiss easily. John soon wrapped himself around Alexander as well, nosing at his neck. “I wasn’t expecting you home this early.” 

“Honestly I’m glad I called it an early day.” Alexander teased a bit, kissing John’s nose, which he scrunched in turn. 

“I can’t believe you caught me.” 

“I can’t believe you know how to move like that.” 

John took note of how surprised Alexander really sounded, the lilt in his voice and the breathiness of the words. John smiled a little and stole another kiss, using it as a distraction to push Alexander toward their bed. When his thighs hit the mattress, he fell down onto it and pulled John with him, looking to him with stars in his eyes. “You really liked it that much, love?” He asked, pulling Alexander’s torso back up a bit. He stayed straddling his hips, but they were now chest to chest. 

“More than you know…” 

“Have I rendered Alexander Hamilton speechless?” John asked, lips quirking upward just a bit. Alexander leaned closer and stole another slow kiss. 

“And what if you have?” He responded, hands moving to hold John’s hips. He brushed his thumbs over the thin material clinging to John’s skin, and he could feel his boyfriend shiver. 

“I would take it as quite the compliment,” John began, pulling back just enough to look over Alexander before getting back to his feet, moving to his laptop. His hips swayed smoothly when he walked. Alexander couldn’t tear his eyes away. He stood by his desk and went back to the dance he was doing before, arms extended over his head, hips and stomach rolling in time. He smirked when he saw the look on Alexander’s face, then continued his thought; “And if you wanted… Maybe…” He moved closer again, dancing to him before he was on his lap again. His hips never stopped moving.

He felt Alexander’s breath hitch.

“Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll give you a private dance.” 

Alexander could have melted. “So what do you say, then, John? Is luck on my side tonight?” 

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said earlier, dedicated to ingrid, thank u for being hella rad <3  
> also thanks to nikki for being my live beta until i got distracted weeping because of all of the kind feedback this series has gotten omg <3 
> 
> if y'all wanna come talk fics or founding fuckboys, message me on tumblr, @paperthinrevolutionary !   
> -Krys


End file.
